whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1930d (WOD)
*1930 *1931 *1932 *1933 *1934 *1935 *1936 *1937 *1938 *1939 Events * Career of circus performer Scarlet "The Perforated Lady" Torkelson, assistant to "Shakey Sil" Manfretti, notorious epileptic knife-thrower. * "Gorgeous" Gary Golden stars in classic films such as Tap Hotel and Singing Honeymooners. * The European Garou of Australia, tricked by the Black Spiral Dancers, exterminate the Bunyip in the War of Tears. The Black Spiral Dancer responsible, Mara the Scream, is in turn killed by the Kaliya * Endron International's large scale refining operation begins. * The Marrow-Eaters pack of New York City, following the totem Great White Mouse, rise in power during this time and eventually succeed in wresting the control of the caern in Central Park from the Silver Fangs (sometime in the late 1930s, or early 1940s). The sept ruling this park will eventually be known as either the Little White Feet Sept, or more commonly the Sept of the Green. * Dust Bowl. The Wyrm exacerbates the problem. * Nuclear energy discovered. Nuclear elementals start to appear. * Nazi Era. Berliner Get of Fenris split between pro and anti-Nazis. * The Mafia's fortunes continue to improve. The Emerald Syndicate controls booze smuggling in Boston. Syndicate Enforcers working on the side of the law battle Enforcers working for the criminal underworld. * The tongs cease their series of bloody "hatchet wars." * Research proves that Vannever Hall was built in 1605 by Sir Thomas Scott. * The Palatine Syllabus, a standard by which the Celestial Chorus judges other Traditions and the Technocracy, is first penned. * The career of the Black Rat, Son of Ether. * Doc Eon manufactures Gas Bullets for his Terrific Trio. * With the Japanese invasion of China and the communists in control, the power of the Wu Lung finally collapses. * Joseph von Reismann oversees the trial and destruction of the Grand Financiers who caused the stock market crash and resultant worldwide depression. * The kozbar are nearly destroyed when Stalin tries to annihilate the Ukrainian national identity. * Radical conservative rune-workers break away from the Verbena, and form the Iron Circle, supporting the supremacy of the Aryan race and the rise of the Nazi party. * The Spanish Civil War provides the opportunity to test the Technocracy's idea of using anarchism as a model government. The experiment succeeds beyond anyone's expectations, so much so that the Technocracy fears the breeding of ideas which deviate from the Technocracy's agenda. They declare the idea anathema and allow a fascist regime to take over. Early 1930s * Somewhere around this time, Roger Daly is born; he eventually will Change and become a homid Theurge of the Glass Walkers. * Malachi Ben-Yeshua is born to emigrants in Poland. Mid 1930s * Lone Wolf Lupo's influence comes to an end. * By this time, Scientists have only discovered two reliable entrances to the Innerworld: one at each pole. Late 1930s * Doctor Leopold Valkenberg of the Stargazers dies in a battle with one of the deranged Lunatics he was caring for. The Valkenberg Foundation will shut down in the wake of this event. * A series of small skirmishes becomes all-out War by the end of the decade. * Danny Walton sees the cartoon Steamboat Willie, and is enraged to discover that Disney stole his idea. . References Category:World of Darkness timeline